His Son
by destielis4ever
Summary: What would have happened if Severus Snape went to check on Harry after finding out he was sent to live with the Dursleys? After finding the boy locked in a cupboard and starved Severus decides to adopt him to make sure Lily's son is truly safe. Follow through the ups and downs as Severus and harry live life together as father and son.


**A/N So I wrote this for an English project for school and decided to post it. if it gets enough views I might even rewrite it to make it longer and add some Drarry as well. I hope you enjoy** **PS Disclaimer: I don't own anything all characters and settings belong to Jk Rowling I only thought of the plot.**

 ** _December 28th, 1982_**

"You placed him where!"Severus Snape yelled at the headmaster with disbelief. Was Dumbledore really that stupid? Even Severus, who didn't really hold much affection for the Potter brat would have sent him to live with _those_ people.

"Now, my boy, there's no need for that I already told you, he needs to be with his relatives or the blood wards won't work." The headmaster folded his hands on his desk as he explained the situation to the young potions master again, calmly. "Do you really want Lily's sacrifice to be in vain." Dumbledore's eye twinkled, oh how Severus hated that blasted twinkle.

Severus glared at the old man "You and I both know Albus Dumbledore the wards won't work if he doesn't call the place home," Severus said in a dangerous tone. "Which he won't!" Severus snapped, banging his fists on Dumbledore's desk to emphasize his point. Why couldn't Dumbledore understand, just because you're related to some by blood doesn't mean they'll care for you. Just look at how horrible his own childhood was because of his father.

"I know what those people are like, they won't love or care for the boy. I grew up with Petunia, she hates magic and anything associated with it, including her own sister. And her husband is even worse!" Severus sneered mentioning the vile man that Lily had to, unfortunately, call her brother-in-law. "I've only met him a handful of times but from what I've seen he is absolutely horrible. He's even more prejudice than Petunia towards our kind, I honestly didn't think that was possible until I met him during the summer before my fifth year." Severus' eyes held a dangerous fire behind his eyes as he glared harder at the old man in front of him.

Dumbledore sighed before adjusting the horrendous purple robes he was clad in. "How about this, why don't you put your nerves at ease and check up on the boy," he suggested.

Severus thought it over for a minute before finally nodding. "Very well headmaster. But rest assured if he is not being properly cared for I will be holding you responsible." He said with a tone of protectiveness that left no room for argument. Without another word he gracefully turned and stormed out of the room, his black robes flowing in an elegant but frightening way. He even scared a group of first-year Hufflepuff as he passed them in the corridor.

 ** _December 29th, 1982_**

The next day Severus found himself apparating in front of a muggle house that was addressed number four privet drive. He dusted off the black muggle suit he was adorned in before strolling up to the door of number four. Reaching the door Severus raised his fist and knocked on the plain white coloured wood. As he was waiting for someone to answer he peered around the neighborhood. All the houses looked the same to one another and the cars all very similar. Severus wasn't surprised by this muggles, often lack imagination after all.

Severus was brought out of his musing by a set of heavy footsteps that were heading toward the door he had just knocked on. A second later the door opened to reveal a very large man with a short beefy neck and bushy mustache, Severus instantly recognized him as Vernon Dursley. Dursley glared at him with his watery blue eyes and barked out, " If your selling anything I don't want it."

Severus resisted the urge to Snape at the man and instead replied in a calm but cold drawl, " I am not selling anything I have come to-" Severus was rudely cut off by the annoying voice of Petunia Dursley nèe Evans.

"Vernon dear whose at the door?" The owner of the voice soon appeared as she peered around her husband, in her arms, Severus noted, was a large beach ball like toddler, her son he assumed. Spotting Severus standing in her doorway Petunia's horse-like face scrunched up as she hissed at him with a tome of fright "you, what are you doing at my house, freak?"

Severus rolled his eyes at her as she hid behind her husband "hello to you too Tuney," Severus said with a fake smile and out of character cheerfulness.

She glared at him and stuck up her nose before asking "what do you want?" She adjusted the child on her hip.

Severus straightened his back as he calmly answered making sure no emotion showed on his face "I've come to check on young mister Potter."

The two Dursley's eyes widened at the mention of the boy's name, "there is no one by that name here," Dursley huffed before slamming the door right in Severus' face. With a glare, Severus pushed open the door while withdrawing his wand from the holster on his arm. He pointed it at the infuriating muggles that were now huddled in the sitting room. Not even bothering to waste his breath with asking where the boy-who-lived was Severus simply cast a simple spell that point him where Potter was.

Severus was practically seeing red when the spell pointed him directly to the small cupboard under the stairs. In a flash, Severus unlocked the cupboard. What he found inside made him sick. Lying in the cupboard was small black haired boy on a thin bare mattress. The nearly three-year-old looked no older than 18 months, all he was wearing was a pair of old tattered pants that were much too big for him. Severus was absolutely appalled by the way the boy's ribs stuck out. He was so small.

Severus' face softened as the toddler looked up at him with huge frightened green eyes as he sat on the edge of the…could he even calls it a bed? Severus gave the child a reassuring smile and knelled down beside him "hello Po-Harry my names Severus Snape I was a friend of your mother Lily. I've come to take you away from your aunt and uncle. Would you like that?" Severus said in the softest friendliest voice he had ever done. Harry looked at him for a moment, his eyes scanning him up and down before he nodded slightly. Severus gave Harry another smile "come then." Severus stood up and held out his hand for Harry to take. As soon as the toddler stood and latched onto his hand the potions master looked at the boy and asked, "do you have anything you'd like to take?" Harry shook his head and muttered something that sounded like no sir. Severus looked down at the small boy sadly, he didn't deserve this. Harry wasn't even three yet. Severus knelt down to Harry's height, "hey Harry would it be okay if I picked you up so we can go to your new home?"

Harry nodded "y-yes sir," he stuttered nervously while looking down at his little bare feet. Severus carefully picked up the fragile child and placed him on his hip. After adjusting Harry so they were both comfortable in that position Severus started heading towards the door, Harry clutching tightly to the front of his suit.

Just before Severus opened the door to leave he turned towards the silent muggles that were still huddled together in the sitting room he gave them one of his coldest glares to date and said,"now I will be taking your nephew with me and rest assured you will never see him again if I have anything to say about it. You will also not mention this to no one and if I hear you do or if you try to get him back I promise you, you will be acquainted with the end of my wand faster than you can say freak. Now if you'll excuse us we must be leaving now." Severus said his voice dripping with venom. He then walked out the door and apparated away leaving behind the stunned Dursley family.

 ** _March5th1983_**

Its been three months since Severus rescued Harry and he was quite glad to say Harry was adjusting to his new life just fine, he was starting to talk more to others and he has even started asking for things he wants, he had also grown two inches and you can barely see any of his ribs anymore. Severus is quite proud of Harry and has started to see him as a son that is why they were at Gringotts today, Severus had decided that he was going to blood adopt Harry.

Severus was sitting in one of the offices in Gringotts he was bouncing a giggling Harry on his knee as he waited for Griphook to arrive. The goblin walked through the door a minute later holding a stack of papers. "I see you've come to blood adopt young Harrison James Potter, is that correct?" The goblin took a seat across from Severus.

Severus nodded as he shifted Harry onto his lap to the disappointment of the toddler that liked being bounced. "Yes, that's correct I've come to official adopt Harry."

The goblin glanced at the papers in his hand, "hmm everything seems to be in order." Griphook spread some papers onto the desk and placed a quill and inkwell down beside it. "All you will have to do is sign here, here, and here and then place a drop of blood here." The goblin pointed to the appropriate places. "after that we can get the potion to make Mr Potter your son in the eyes of law and magic." Griphook explained. Severus nodded along. Once Griphook was done explaining Severus placed Harry on the chair beside him and quickly signed the paperwork after that was done Griphook looked it over and nodded in approval. "Okay perfect I'll be right back with the potion Mr Snape," Griphook said and left Severus and Harry alone in the room again.

A minute later he returned with a vile with thick green potion inside. Griphook placed it on the desk and started to explain what will happen, "as you most likely know this is the blood adoption potion what will happen is you, Mr Snape will put a drop of your blood into the potion and then Mr Potter will do the same. After Mr Potter will then have to drink the whole vile, a minute after the potion will take effect. Be warned Mr Potter's looks may change slightly to be more similar to yours. Once the potion takes full effect Mr Potter will than legally be your son not just by magic and law but blood as well. Note you may also change Mr potters name as well if you or he so wishes." Griphook finished.

Severus nodded he already knew all this and went over it completely with Harry before coming here. " I understand and I have already gone over it with Harry as well before we came here so we both understand may he take the potion now?"

"Of course Mr Snape," Griphook said handing over the potion and a small knife. Severus quickly pricked his finger and dripped a single drop of blood into the potion he then did the same thing with Harry, resulting in a small whimper of pain from the child. After putting Harry's blood in the potion before he quickly healed his finger and gave it a small kiss for good measure since he knew it would make Harry giggle.

"Now Harry I'm going to need you to drink this for me, you'll have to drink all of it even if it tastes yucky because if you drink it all you will officially be my son like we discussed earlier. Do you understand?" Severus asked softly looking into Harry's eyes.

Harry nodded ethnically "uh-uh I 'stand daddy." Severus' eyes softened at the title Harry had been calling it ever since he told him he wanted to adopt him last week. He then handed Harry the potion and told him to drink it. Harry looked at it unsure after he caught a whiff of the fishy smell of the potion but after a little encouragement from Severus he finally gulped it all down. He then handed it back to Severus with a look of disgust on his little face. He gazed up at Severus with the same look and said "it yucky daddy," he then stuck his tongue out.

Severus chuckled at his son, son! After another thirty seconds, Severus noticed Harry's appearance start to change before his eyes. In seconds his usual messy black locks tamed its self and laid on his head more like his hair, Harry's skin tone also became lighter and his nose changed to the signature Snape hooked nose. By the time the potion was finished Severus could almost swear he was looking at a younger version of himself but with green eyes. Severus thanked Merlin that harries kept Lily's eyes. He raised his hand and cupped Harry's face as he inspected his son's new look. Severus was brought out of his inspection when Griphook cleared his throat, "well now that that's over will you be changing young Harrison's name before you leave?"

Severus looked at Harry once more before responding "yes his new name will be Harrison James Potter-Snape."

 ** _July 31st, 1983_**

Today was Harry's third birthday and Severus decided he was going to make it the best birthday yet by throwing him a small birthday party with the two of them and the Malfoys who happened to have a small son named Draco. Severus had been intending to introduce the two for a little while now since they will be together a lot as they grew up since Draco was Severus' godson.

Severus had just finished dressing harry in his new emerald robes when he heard his floo flare-up in his study announcing someone wanted to come threw. Severus picked up his son and headed toward his fireplace, he quickly checked who it was and let them threw when he saw it was only the Malfoys. Within a minute Lucius step through with a long slender present in his arms he was quickly followed by his wife Narcissa who help their son Draco in her arms. Without a word, Lucius spelled away the soot from his family and the rug while Narcissa set Draco down. Severus also set Harry down beside and he couldn't help but frown at how small harry was compared to Draco even though his son was only a month younger than the blonde boy beside him. Curse those Dursley's for what they did.

"Good afternoon Lucius, 'Cissa I'm so glad you can make it and that you brought Draco," Severus greeted as he walked up to shake Lucius' hand and kiss Narcissa's

"it was no problem at all. It'll do Draco good to play with kids his own age anyway," Narcissa replied kindly. She then turned to where the two boys were standing beside each other not sure on what to do. She smiled before kneeling in front of Harry "happy birthday harry my names Narcissa but you can call me aunty 'Cissa if you'd like an over there is my husband Lucius you can call him uncle Lucius," she told the nervous boy. "how old are you now?"

Harry's face scrunched up for a minute thinking before he held up three fingers and exclaimed excitedly "I'm thwee aunty 'Cissa!"

She widened her eyes before saying, "wow three already your such a big boy." she paused for a moment, "you know my son Draco is three as well why don't the two of you go play together," she suggested.

Harry's eyes widened at the prospect of making a friend "okay aunty Cissa," Harry said he then turned towards Draco and stuck out his hand and said, suddenly shy: " 'ello my names Hawwy Potter."

Draco looked at Harry for a moment unsure before finally grasping Harry's hand, "my names Malfoy, Dwaco Malfoy," he said with a blush on his face. "do you have any toys to pay with?" he asked after a minute. Harry nodded his head vigorously before grabbing Draco's hand and leading him towards the toy trunk that was placed on the couch. All of the adults watched as the two boys started playing together with the toy cauldron making a 'potion'.

While the children played the adults started sat down and conversed over a cup of tea. After ten minutes the boys started to get bored, Harry walked up to Severus with Draco not too far behind him. When he got to Severus he looked up at him with his large puppy dog eyes and innocently asked "daddy can I open my presents now?"

Severus shared a small look with the couple beside him before answering, "well I don't see why not Harry." the toddler let out a small noise of excitement when Severus got up to grab the few parcels he got his son for his birthday. When Severus returned he saw that Draco was now sitting on his father's lap while Harry was on Narcrissa's. Severus silently laid the gifts on the coffee table before scooping harry up and placed him on his own lap. Harry giggled and squirmed around in excitement, it was in that moment Severus realized this was most likely the first time Harry's received gifts that he could remember.

Severus let out a small breath before reaching over and grabbing the red coloured package from the table. "This one from Minerva, Harry," he explained as he handed Harry the present his college had gotten his son, she has been quite attached to the boy since he had brought him to the castle. Harry carefully ripped open the paper and gasped as he pulled out the stag plush toy. After that, he opened the rest of his presents extent. So far Harry had gotten a colouring set from poppy, a quill and inkwell from Filius, a book about plants from sprout, a dish of rock cakes from Hagrid, and a bright red and gold robe set from Albus. Harry had also just finished opening the beginner potions books and toy wand Severus had gotten his son. All Harry had left to open now was the gift the Malfoys had gotten him. "Here you go Harry, Happy birthday," Lucius said as he handed Harry the slender package that was as long as Harry was tall.

"Thank you, sir," Harry said before ripping open the green coloured paper. After it was opened he looked down at the training/toy broom he'd gotten with confusion. "what am I 'possed to do with it? Daddy said I no allowed clean."

From his position on his father's lap, Draco gasped in the most scandalized way a three-year-old could before getting down and walking over to Harry, "no silly you don't clean with it." he explained, "you use the bwoom to fwy," Draco said with excitement.

A look of awe spread over Harry's face "really?" Harry asked no one in particular before he looked Severus straight in the eyes and asked, "can we go, fwying daddy, pwease?" he and Draco both gave Severus the biggest puppy dog eyes ever. He looked over at Lucius and Narcissa for help not sure on what to say, when he saw both blondes nod Severus sighed and ruffled Harry and Draco's hair before telling them they'll go right after they eat lunch. Both boys squealed happily excited to go flying.

 ** _September 3rd, 1985_**

Today was the first Friday of the school year and Severus was glad, he had miss spending time with his son even though its only been three days, he feels like take this every September. Severus was abruptly brought out of his thoughts when he stumbled on a rock on his way down to Hagrid's hut to collect his son from the half-giant. He quickly straightened himself and continued his way to the ground keepers hut.

Reaching it he knocked on the door and waited. A minute later the door was opened by the very large man, Severus scrunched up his nose when the combined smell of wet dog, alcohol and sweat wafted out of the hut. Oblivious to the potion masters face Hagrid said: "oh 'ello Severus 'arry's just out back playing in me pumpkin patch." Severus stepped back when the half-giant came out of his hut to escort him to where his pumpkin patch was located.

Severus was about to scold the oaf for leaving his son alone outside when he stopped abruptly when he heard a hissing noise coming from behind one of the larger pumpkins in the field. Hagrid didn't notice the professor stop at first until the sleeve of his shirt was pulled and he looked down at the black-clad wizard to see him with a finger over his mouth signalling silence.

Severus moved forward with a stealthiness only an ex-spy could possess and peered around the pumpkin. Severus guessed he would have probably stopped dead in shock if he hadn't had the training he did as a spy. In front of him sat his five-year-old son Harry with a medium sized snake wrapped around his son's small arm. Now that wasn't really what shocked him so much though, no he knew that snakes were quite drawn to him. What shocked him was the fact that the snake was actually hissing at his son and his son was actually hissing back in conversation. For the first time in a very long time, Severus didn't know what to say, his son was a Parselmouth!

Suddenly there was a Snape of a twig from behind Severus and a large gasp, both sounds made by the half-giant. Severus spared a quick glance at Hagrid before looking back at his son who whipped his head up at the noise. Seeing that it was only his father and Hagrid Harry smiled before happily jumping up and exclaiming, "daddy your back!" Harry held up the arm with the snake wrapped around it, "look I made a friend today, his names Attor, he's an Adder snake. Can I keep him, daddy, please?!"

"er well, I don't see why not," Severus said, not quite sure on what else he could say at the moment. An even bigger smile spread on Harry's face as he wrapped his arms around Severus' legs. "thank you, daddy, thank you." harry than let go of Severus' legs. " I can't wait to tell Draco!"

 ** _August 3rd, 1991_**

Severus had to resist a sigh of relief when they finally stepped into Ollivander, the last store they had to stop at that day. It has been a very tiring five hours following his very energetic and excited son and godson around the jam-packed Diagon Alley. He was glad that all they had to do was get the boys wand then they can go home and relax. The group of five silently entered the surprisingly empty wand shop, while all the other shops held many customers in them this shop only held one other person and that was Ollivander himself. "Ah I've been expecting you mister Potter you to mister Malfoy." Ollivander said coming around the counter.

"uh its actually Potter-Snape sir," Harry corrected.

"My mistake mister Potter-Snape." Ollivander said before turning to Lucius and Narcissa "how are your wands doing, Mister Malfoy elm wood and Dragon heart string, and yours Mrs Malfoy ash wood and phoenix feather correct?" both Malfoys nodded as Ollivander turned his attention to Severus "and how about yours Mr Snape hawthorn wood and dragon heart string." Severus nodded. Ollivander then turned toward the two eleven-year-olds and asked: "so which is your wand arm?"

Both boys looked at each other for a moment before Harry replied "er were both right handed?" With that simple answer Ollivander started to measure both boys from how long there arms were to the distance between their eyebrows. After the last measurement the magical tape measure dropped to the ground and Ollivander hurried behind to where the wands where kept. A minute later he came back out with two wands and handed one to each boy and quickly took them back and left to grab another wand. This happened a few another 5 times before one finally worked for Draco a 10-inch wand made with hawthorn wood and a unicorn hair core. It took another 20 tries before Harry finally got his wand too, it was 11 inches made of holly with a core made of a phoenix feather. It did concern, Severus, though when he found out his son's wand happened to be the brother wand to the dark lord.

 ** _September 1st, 1991_**

"Potter-Snape, Harry," Minerva called and started whispering to one another. Severus' eyes quickly swept over the first years until he met his son's green ones. Noticing how nervous Harry seemed Severus give him a secret reassuring smile right before Harry sat on the stool to be sorted. The rest of the hall soon went extremely quite as Minerva placed the sorting hat on top of Harry's mop of black hair. The entire hall including Severus waited with baited breath to see where the boy-who-lived will be sorted. It took almost a full four minutes, longer than anyone else that day for the sorting hat to finally come to a decision. When it did finally shout out Harry's house "SLYTHERIN!" the entire hall went quiet for a minute until one lone first-year Slytherin Draco Malfoy started clapping for his best friend. Soon the rest of the hall was clapping as well.

Severus watched with a sense of, what…pride as Harry took his rightful seat beside Draco at the Slytherin table. As Severus turned his head back toward the sorting he caught a glimpse of the smug look the Slytherin Quidditch captain Marcus Flint was shooting at the Gryffindor Quidditch captain Oliver wood while motioning toward Harry and sighed, mentally preparing for the commotion mister flint will make, most likely right after the feast about trying to get his on the Slytherin Quidditch team as seeker that year. Really he wasn't surprised after all Flint had been telling him for the last three years that Harry was the best seeker he had ever seen.

 ** _June 4th, 1992_**

Severus almost dropped the spoon he was using to brew his potion by the sudden bang of a door, and a loud yell of "DAD/UNCLE SEV!" made by his son and godson respectively.

Severus quickly dropped the spoon onto the table and rushed out of the room to where the two eleven-year-olds were assuming there was an emergency. He started to check the two panting boys over for any injuries, not finding any he asked: "whats the matter, why'd you come rushing in here like you where being attacked by a pack of hippogriff?"

"Quirrel's going to steal the stone," Draco replied breathlessly.

Severus looked at the two boys "what stone?"

"the sorcerers stone," Harry replied after finally catching his breath, "the one on the third-floor dad."

Severus rubbed his temples " I don't even want to know how you two found out about it." Severus paused. "why do you think Quirrell is after the stone?"

"We saw him uncle Sev, he went into the forbidden corridor and got passed fluffy the three-headed dog," Draco explained.

Severus' eyes widened he had expected that Quirrel was after the stone but he never thought the stuttering fool would actually try to steal it in the middle of the day. He has got to tell the headmaster! He turned towards the boys and said, "thank you for informing me of this boys instead of acting like a bunch of Gryffindors-" Severus gave them a pointed look remembering the troll incident at Halloween."-and going after him yourself. 50 points each to Slytherin. Now if you'll excuse me I must inform the headmaster, please stay here until I come back," Severus told them before rushing out of the room and to the headmaster's office.

 ** _June 24th, 1995_**

Everyone started to cheer when Harry appeared with the tri-wizard cup, completely oblivious to his distress, all except Severus he had noticed as soon as he saw his son that something was wrong. With wide eyes he rushed down the stadium steps pushing throw the cheering crowds, trying to see what is wrong with his son. When he had reached the field that Harry was lying Dumbledore was already there along with the Malfoys, Weasleys, Harry's other best friend Luna Lovegood, and Mr Diggory who was half yelling half sobbing something Severus couldn't quite make out

Severus' eyes widened as he caught sight of the situation, Dumbledore was trying to pry a sobbing harry off of Cedric Diggory's dead body. Severus quickly pushed throw the Weasley family and kneeled down beside his son, "hey Harry, Harry calm down please it'll be alright." Severus whispered softly to his son after seizing the fourteen-year-old into his arms and away from the other teen's body.

Severus felt Harry sobbed harder into his shoulder "he's back dad Voldemort's back." Harry told him in an almost broken voice before sobbing some more into his father's shoulder. Severus carefully brushed Harry's hair back trying to re-ensure his son. Once Harry was somewhat calmed down Severus slowly stood up with his teenage son in his arms and took him to the hospital wing thinking it would be best for Madam Pomfrey to check him over. As he walked toward the wing he couldn't help but worry about what his son said, Voldemort s back what is he's going to do?

 ** _February 3rd, 1996_**

"Harry…what that on your hand?" Severus asked his son looking up from the third year"s essays he'd been marking after he saw a red mark on Harry's hand. Harry's eyes widened as he quickly moved his left hand out of sight telling his father it was nothing. Severus's eyes narrowed in suspicion at Harry's quick dismissal and unusual nervousness. "let me see your hand then if it is nothing," Severus said holding out his hand for Harry to place his on. Harry just stared at his father's outstretched hand to the irritation of Severus, "give me your hand Harry," Severus said calmly. Harry looked down at his lap before lifting his right hand and placing it on Severus'. Severus took a deep breath before saying "your other hand." Harry blushed before switching hands, making sure his seleve covered his left hand completely.

Glad his son was finally listening Severus grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled back the sleeve that was covering his hand. When he caught sight of Harry's hand he practically growled when he saw the words 'I must not tell lies' carved into his son's hand. Gently he traced the words with his finger "Harry, who did this to you?"

Harry looked away from Severus as he tried to pull his hand away which came to no use due to Severus' strong grip on the teen's wrist. "no one dad, its nothing just leave it be."

Severus looked at his son, "this is not nothing Harrison James Potter-Snape! Now tell me who did this to you," Severus said angerly. Who dared hurt his son?

Flinching slightly at his fathers one Harry gave up and told him, "Professor Umbridge…she made me use one of her special quills during my detentions with her to write lines until they sank in as you can see." How dare that that toad makes his son use a blood quill! Without a word, Severus let go of Harry's wrist and started heading towards the door, that women will pay for what she did.

"What, no dad really it's nothing." Harry said trying to stop his father from going after the defence against the dark arts Professor.

Severus swirled around in a flurry of his ever-present black robes too look his son in the eye "Harry this isn't nothing she used a blood quill an illegal blood quill on you," Severus placed his hands on Harry s shoulders, "Something must be done about her she cant just get away with torturing -yes torturing- students."

Harry sighed "fine but please don't hurt her," Harry pleaded. " I don't want you to get in trouble." Severus sighed before agreeing "fine I promise I won't hurt her, but that doesn't mean we're going to ignore this." Severus then took his hands off Harry's shoulders before heading to the door again, "come now harry we are going to see Dumbledore about this." he then left the room with Harry reluctantly following behind him.

 ** _August31st1997_**

Severus silently made a cup of tea on that early August morning, deciding to enjoy the last morning of freedom before the students arrived on the train tomorrow. Severus smiled as the warm honey flavoured drink pass through his lips as he read the daily prophet in peace. After finishing his morning tea Severus decided to cook breakfast himself for a change instead of having the house elves do it.

Severus finished placing the pancakes on the plates and set them on the table after he made his way to Harry's room to wake him up to eat. Severus slowly opened the 17-year-old boy's room and slipped inside. Severus then stepped towards the great lump of blankets on the bed that consumed his son, with a steady hand he reached towards the blanket and pulled it back to find not his sleeping son but an arrangement of pillows. Panicked he started to look around the room for his missing son. Why wasn't he there? Had something happened to him? Was it death eaters? Did the Death eaters kidnap him last night?

He looked all around the room and his eyes soon zoomed to a neatly placed envelope sitting on Harry's oak wood desk. Stepping forward he soon found that on the front in Harry's familiar scrawl was the word 'Dad.' without second thought he grabbed the envelope and ripped it open. His eyes scanned over the letter and almost dropped it in shock, it read:

 _'Dear Dad_ _I'm sorry you had to find out this way but I just couldn't bring up the courage to tell you this in person so here it goes. Luna Draco and I are out hunting for Voldemort's Horcruxes and yes I know that it will be very dangerous but its a risk we have to take for any chance of winning this war. Please don't go looking for us. And please don't worry well be fine, we've been planning this for weeks now. I'm sorry I have to cut this short but you will be up soon and I can't risk you catching me. Once again I'm sorry you had to find out this way, just remember I love you, dad. Goodbye for now hopefully I'll see you soon and this whole war can be over and we can just be a normal happy family again._ _Love your son_ _Harry Potter-Snape '_

Severus held the letter to his chest as he sat down on his son's bed. Why did his son have to be so so reckless, going out and hunting Horcruxes in times like these, when every death eater and their mother want him and his friends dead. He carefully folded the letter and put it into his pocket. He really hopes his son and his friends will be okay.

 ** _May 2nd, 1998_**

It had been nine long months since he'd last seen his son and every night he had dreamed of when he would get to hold his not so little, little boy again. In all of his wildest dreams he had never imagine the next time he would see his son, Severus would be bleeding out on the floor of the Herbology classroom after being mauled by the dark lords snake for being a traitor.

Severus slumped against the glass wall once the snake lets go of his neck. Voldemort and his snake left, leaving him to die alone. Severus felt like crying when he raised that this was it, he was going to die here, he was never going to see his son again. He closed his eyes only to open them again a moment later when he heard some wrestling beside him. See carefully cranked his to the right to find his son kneeling beside him with tears running down his face, pressing his hands against the wound on his neck, behind him stood Luna and Draco with tears running down their dirt covered faces too. "Dad! Dad! Stay awake please don't close your eyes." His son sobbed when Severus closed his eyes again.

Cracking his eyes open a bit Severus whispered "Harry…I love you…ple…please remember that… I'm so very proud of…you." A single man tear rolled down Severus' cheek as he saw the sadness and distress on Harry's face.

"I love you too dad." Harry said in-between sobs. "Please stay with me."

Severus looked into Harry's green eyes, they were so much like Lily's. Severus felt another tear fall from his eye as memories flashed in front of his eyes. "take them…take them…please." Severus pleaded as he forced a bunch of memories out into the next tear that fell from his eye. He saw that his son looked confused for a split second until it dawned on him and he pulled a vile out of his robes and placed it under his eye to collect the tear. He then put the lid on it and placed it in his pocket.

"Dad is-is there anything we can do?" Harry asked desperately.

Severus didn't answer instead he looked into his son's eyes one last time, he can tell that he didn't have much longer. "I…lo…love y…you…son," Severus said one last time before he locked eyes with Harry and told him something he'd never told him before, "you…ha….have you're… Mothers eyes." Severus suddenly felt cold as the darkness overtake him as he let out his last breath.


End file.
